Brenner 21 (Payday 2)
|unlock = 75 |slot = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 150 |type = Fully Automatic |max_ammo = 300 |rate_of_fire = 720 |damage = 33 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 12 |concealment = 2 |threat = 37 }} The Brenner 21 Light machine gun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at reputation 75 that own the Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC. Overview The Brenner 21 Light machine gun is the last weapon made available, having a reputation lock of . It has the highest standard damage, a good rate of fire and, for an LMG, impeccable hip fire accuracy. This, combined with its large round magazine and useful mods can make the Brenner 21 an extremely powerful weapon to use on heists where trouble is expected and one would need to cover a given area from enemies. This comes into play especially in hallways, as its good range allows it to take down anything that comes in front of it. It also has the second highest capacity of all the LMG's and a good total ammo, meaning the user is safe from ammo shortages for quite a while, unless it is actively used in a full on assault, and even then one would need to be very careless with their ammo expenditure. In bad situations, an Enforcer with the bullet storm skill can activate the skill with the placement of an ammo bag, granting up to seconds of continuous fire without ammo consumption, and during that time one could easily chop down an entire wave of police attempting to approach the player. The Brenner 21's sheer damage also makes it great against Bulldozers, being able to cut one down without much of a problem. While the Brenner 21 is the most accurate out of all the LMG's, it still suffers from inaccuracy at long ranges. While using it one should always stand still unless absolutely necessary and zoom in the view. Mounting mods, such as the Long Barrel and the Laser Module can make the Brenner 21 even more impressive, as they boost its versatility a lot. Tips *It is barely usable without a Tactical Laser Module, not having any aim reticle and bad accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. Available modifications Barrel Barrel Ext Foregrip Gadget Grip Trivia *The Brenner 21 is based on the HK21E. *Despite the polymer handle being located on the right-hand side of the weapon as shown in its blackmarket icon and preview, when equipped by the player it instead is on the left-hand side. *The loading animation does not seat the belt or pull the starter tab. *"Brenner" is the rough German equivalent of "Blowtorch", while "Patronen fur Handfeurwaffen" on the ammo box means "Cartridges for Small Arms". Gallery Brenner21.jpg|A preview of the Brenner 21. ModdedBrenner21.jpg|Fully Modded Brenner 21. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Short Foregrip, Tactical Laser Module and Ergo Grip) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Light Machineguns